The One
by SethRollinsGirl
Summary: She thought he was the one but boy was she wrong! Seth Rollins/OC
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the hallway, I could hear the crowd roaring through the Allstate arena walls. Tonight was the night when I finally got the fair title shot that I deserved. For months now me and AJ had been feuding over the divas championship. Tonight at Extreme Rules I was finally get a fair, one on one title shot. Tamina is banned from ringside so I don't need to worry about outside interference. My match was just before the main event, The Shield vs The Usos and Big Show, so I found a secluded part of the arena and began stretching. I finished then began to hed to catering to get some water. As I was walking I felt something reach out and grab my arm before I was pulled into a dark room. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was placed over it.

"Relax baby, it's me."

"Oh my god Seth, you really scared me there" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow that hurt Rach"

I reached around and found a light switch and flicked it on. When I looked over at Seth he was pouting. I reached up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He relied by giving me a passionate kiss on my lips. He then began slow pushing me back until I clashed with the wall. He then trailed kisses down my neck.

"Seth stop, we can't do this here. Someone might catch us."

"They won't, I promise." He replied.

I gently pushed his chest.

"Yes they will Sethie, and anyways my match is up soon I have to go."

"Fine, but can I at least give you a good luck kiss for tonight" he said with a smirk on his face.

"That I can allow" I said laughing.

I left the room shortly after that and headed for the gorilla position. Me and Seth have been dating for 6 months now, well 6 months in 2 days. I couldn't have asked for a more loving, sweet, kind, hotter or sexier guy. I truly am the luckiest women ever and I couldn't be more in love with him. Not many people knew about our relationship, only Dean and Roman, the other two members of the shield and Seth's best friends, and Layla, my best friend. We didn't want to have to handle with all the pressure of being a WWE couple. I had first hand experience of it.

**FLASHBACK**

A few years ago when I first started with WWE, I fell in love with Alberto Del Rio. We started dating and at one point I thought that he was the one. Then one night after Monday night raw, he began hitting me. He had lost his match and was taking his anger out on me. I ended up with 3 broken ribs, a busted lip and a few bruises. I wasn't allowed to wrestle for 6 weeks because the break was so severe. The abuse continued but I still never told anyone, I was too scared of what he would do to me if he found out I had told anyone about the abuse. One Monday night, Alberto had lost his match and was furious. I was sitting in his locker room, like I always did when he had a match. I wasn't allowed to leave. He stormed in the door and immediately started beating me. Pain was shooting through my body, but then the punching and kicking stopped. I tried to keep my eyes open, to see who had saved me but the next thing I knew the room went pitch black. When I woke up a bright light flashed in my face, immediately re shut them and groaned. I tried again and this time when I opened them my eyes met beautiful brown ones. I studied the face for a moment before I realised it was Seth Rollins.

He had been the one to save me and I guess you could say the rest was history. I approached the gorilla and began a few final stretches. AJ's music hit first and as usual she skipped to the ring. Her music was cut off by mine and I took a deep breath before heading down to the ring.

The match was coming to an end and I decided to have a little fun. I clothes lined AJ and as she was getting up I hit the peace of mind on her. I quickly covered her and got the three count. As the ref handed my the butterfly emblazoned belt, I fought back the tears that threatened to pour down my cheeks. I raised the belt above my head and flashed the crowd a smile. As soon as I pushed passed the curtain I was met by a flood of people congratulating me. I hugged and thanked everyone. Dean and Roman were there and they hugged me both tightly, I thought of them both as brothers so I immediately returned the hugs. I noticed Seth was no where to be found and I asked the guys where he was.

"He, um, is in the locker room he got hurt in our match earlier." Roman answered, I noticed the hesitation in his voice but didn't question him. Dean just nodded. I thanked the guys, then headed towards the shields locker room. When I opened the door Seth wasn't there, it was empty. I found a not sitting on the couch and picked it up. Inside it said, " Dear Rachel, congratulations on your win baby, i am so proud of you. Go to the hotel room and inside you will find more instructions. See you soon baby, I love you. Love Sethie."

I smiled and headed to the hotel.

**_If I get 3 or more reviews I will continue this story 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy lately and I just could find the time. Anyway, enjoy :)**

I parked the the car and headed inside the hotel all the WWE superstars and divas were currently staying in. This week we were in Orlando, Florida and soon we will be heading to my home town of Phoenix, Arizona. I opened the door of the building and headed inside. I walked straight to the elevator, giving a wave to the receptionist. The doors shut and I headed up the 3 floors to the room I shared with Seth. As soon as the door opened, I practically sprinted to the room, the anticipation was killing me. I placed the card into the slot and pushed open the door.

Inside the door was a trail of rose petals leading up to a piece of folded paper sitting on the table near the coach. I picked up the paper and began reading.

_Dear Rach,_

_Your adventure is not quite finished yet, go to this next address and the next instructions will be waiting for you._

_Love Seth x_

I picked up the paper and headed back down stairs shutting the door on my way out. I pressed for the elevator but it was taking for ever so I just decided to take the stairs. I eagerly sprinted down the stairs and headed back to my car. I typed the address into the GPS and off I went. I took about a half hour before I arrived at a park. A woman sitting on a bench glanced at me then at her phone before making her way over to me. She handed me a piece of paper and walked off. This time the paper read,

_Your almost there. Go to this address and I'll be there, I can't wait to see you._

I smiled and practically ran to the car. I couldn't wait to see Seth, there was a part of me that just didn't feel right when he wasn't with me and I hated that.

I arrived at a beautiful, antique house that sat alone on the road. I walked up the steps and gently opened the door. The sight before me took my breath away...

**This is just a short filler chapter, the next one is the big one! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Ok, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

The house was dark except for a few dozen candles that lit up the room. They made a path going towards the stairs. I followed the candies and they slowly walked up the stairs. Again more candles seemed to lead into a room I assumed was a bedroom. I walked in to the room and froze. On the bed spelled out with rose petals was, "Marry Me Rach?". Then sitting just below was a stunning diamond ring. I felt a tear fall down my face. Before I could do anything else, two strong arms wrapped around me. I leaned back into the I brace immediately recognising them. "So what do you say?" Seth said. He picked up the box, got down on one knee and asked, " Rachel Ava Black, will you do me the huge honour of becoming my wife?" I just stood there shock overcoming me. "I...I...yes!" I shouted. He placed the ring gently on my finger and i wrapped my arms around him jumping up so my legs were around his waist. "I love you Seth Rollins." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered back.

"I have one more suprise. Seeing as though we are engaged, why don't you move in with me?" He asked. "I'd loved to!" I said. "Well then why don't we have some fun in our new bed?" He replied with a smirk. "Wait, what? No... You don't mean..." "This is ours baby." He said. I just stood there with my mouth wide open, he took that as his opportunity and threw me on the bed.

Seth's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, I looked down with a smile and my new fiancée. I was ecstatic when she said yes. I was so nervous. I I lay there looking at her, I felt her shift before she turned around and looked up at me. "Morning beautiful" I said with a smile. "Morning to you too handsome," she replied. "So, when are we going to tell everyone?" "Well Dean, Roman and Layla are the only ones who know about us so this could be the perfect opportunity to tell everyone." I answered. Rachel jumped up suddenly and said, "I have the perfect idea, we could take a picture like Brie and Bryan!" "Ok, anything for you babe." I grabbed my iphone and held it out I front of us, I pressed my lips to hers and Rachel placed her hand with the ring on my face. I clicked the camera button and it took a picture. She went to pull away but I dropped the phone and put my hand on the back of her head, in her hair. She started giggling and I pulled away laughing as well. "Okay what should we say?" Rach asked. "I have an idea." I said with a cheeky grin on my face. I clicked on the twitter app and uploaded the photo with the caption, _Sorry boys, it's official, she's mine ;)_. "Ok now that's done, you're mine." I said, placing my arms around her. "I have no problem with that!"

**So the surprise has been revealed! Next chapter~ it's Monday night raw and Seth and Rachel face everybody for the first time since revealing their secret. Please review! x**


End file.
